


An Angel from Hell

by sunsetking



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU!Dany/Quentyn Martell, AU!Jon/Canon!Dany, Canon!Dany in an AU, Comedy, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Romantic Comedy, Targs are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetking/pseuds/sunsetking
Summary: What's one to do when the girl of your dreams falls from the sky and into your arms?What's one to do when you wake up in the arms of a man who looks like your killer?Next Update: On Hiatus.





	1. Viserys I

“We were soulmates, Uncle! We were meant to be!”

Viserys nodded sympathetically as he detachedly observed Daemon Targaryen, the Black Dragon, attempt to drown himself in wine.

_By the Seven, when will he shut up?_

“Even the names! Daemon and Daenerys! Fated, I say, fated!”

“Truly, the Gods have made you suffer unjustly.”

“I knew you would understand, Uncle! You and Egg! My only friends! Where are you, Egg?”

“I’m right here, brother. I haven’t moved.”

On the other side of Daemon sat Aegon the Sixth, the Crown Prince. His lilac eyes shared an exasperated look with Viserys, and the two men fell back, bemusedly watching Daemon.

“I wouldn’t be so shattered if she chose you, Egg! Even if she chose you, Uncle! But _Quentyn Martell?_ That boy has spent too much time in the Water Gardens, and not enough with sword in hand! Hell, Arianne is twice the man he is, and she’s a woman!”

Viserys groaned, and repeated the small speech he had been giving all evening long.

“Daenerys is the only one who can explain her choice, nephew. But if she’s happy with Quentyn, shouldn’t that be reason enough? There are countless fine maidens in the Seven Kingdoms, and countless more in Essos. I’m sure that you’ll find someone who loves you–”

“I love _her!_ And–”

Aegon broke into Daemon’s rant. “What is Aunt Daenerys’s favorite color?”

Daemon looked at Aegon through bleary, red-rimmed violet eyes.

“What?”

“What’s her favorite color?”

Daemon sank deep into thought, his mind racing through the possibilities. Taking advantage of the brief lull, Viserys motioned to the bartender to bring him a glass of Arbor Gold.

“Black!”

Viserys snorted while drinking his wine, and Aegon bit back a laugh.

“Tell me, brother, why black?”

“My hair is black!”

Aegon burst into laughter. By this point, Viserys was pounding the table with his fists while gasping for breath. Daemon’s eyes sparkled with rage.

“How dare you? The moon of my life turned her face away from me today! I have been cast away–”

Viserys composed himself. “Her favorite color is white, Daemon.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

_Maybe tearing down his imagined romance will shut him up._

“How did Daenerys show you her great love for you, nephew?”

“She ... she ...” A light suddenly shone through Daemon’s eyes. “She gave me her favor at Aegon’s nameday tourney! And when I won, I crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty!”

“That was two moons ago, Daemon. Better yet, you’ve crowned Rhaenys at an earlier tourney. Why aren’t we here because _she_ spurned you?”

“I don’t love Rhaenys like that, Uncle! And so what if it was two moons ago? Love does not know the ravages of time, the horrors of age!”

_You see, brother? You see what making your son read Valyrian love poetry has done to him?_

“Daemon, think with all of that wine-soaked mind of yours. When has Daenerys treated you with more affection than she has any other member of our House?”

The black-headed prince began to think, tracing his past.

He burst into tears.

_I will admit, drunk, heartbroken Targaryens provide better entertainment than any mummer’s show._

“My life is a tragedy! My devotion thrown aside, my passionate love ignored!”

Aegon decided to take mercy on his little brother, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Now, now, Daemon. Life is not so harsh. You are a prince, an excellent swordsman, sailor, and singer, and a good person. I’m sure that you’ll find the ‘moon of your life’ soon enough.”

_Enough talk of romance. What Daemon needs is a woman in his bed to help him move on._

“Are you done trying to learn how to swim in wine? Go to Chataya’s. I’m sure you can find someone to make you forget about your great tragic love.”

Aegon cheered. “Let’s go! The mind can only find comfort when the body is in pleasure!”

_That one has too much of his uncle in him. The Red Viper’s lessons have found an all-too-attentive student._

“Will you be joining us, Uncle?”

Viserys laughed. “I might have been able to convince your Aunt to tolerate my presence, and I dare say she is at least a little fond of me, but my Lioness would have no problem gelding me if I dishonored her so.”

The three Targaryens let the image of Cersei Targaryen in a fury race through their mind, and shuddered.

Daemon pulled himself off of the tabletop.

“No woman can ever compare to Daenerys! No one can replace her grace, her charm, her –”

Aegon groaned, and Viserys began rubbing his head.

_We are going to be here all night long, aren’t we?_

Viserys thought back on how he had ended up in a Flea Bottom tavern late in the hour of the wolf.

_Ah, Daenerys. You are a lucky woman; not many kings let their sisters choose who they will marry._

King Rhaegar had told the princess to choose a man to be her husband, and for a moon the Kingdom had buzzed in anticipation.

 _Nearly every House sent a suitor to King’s Landing. Even House Stark sent Robb! Old Walder Frey sent three dozen men; Tywin Lannister may well have sent every blonde male in Lannisport to try and win Dany’s hand. And House Martell sent the bookish, awkward Quentyn_ –

“And to House Martell? Why House Martell, of all Houses? They already have a Queen! They’ve infested the Red Keep, I say! I have to check my bed before I sleep, for fear of a Dornishwoman in the sheets!”

Viserys guffawed, and Aegon schooled his face into a carefully neutral expression.

“Daemon, you are insulting Mother’s House.”

“Mother is the only good Martell! And Uncle Oberyn is a good Martell, I suppose. And Arianne. And Tyene, and Nymeria...”

Daemon sat quiet for a moment.

“Fine! Most Martells are great! But not Quentyn!”

“You and Quentyn get along well. I remember him teaching you Dornish tunes for your harp, and you eagerly listening. You even thanked him!”

“You see? You see? I imagined him to be a somewhat good man. Little did I know, that he was more snake than man! Poor, poor Daenerys! She was swayed by the Dornishman’s charms, not knowing his deceitful nature!”

“That’s a bit much, nephew. Quentyn is a good man; if he were not, I would have asked Daenerys to reconsider.”

“But I’m a good man! And a Targaryen!”

Viserys nodded sagely. “Truly, she was wrong not to fling her arms around you and name you her husband. With qualities such as those, the Maiden herself would have you.”

Aegon gave Viserys a dirty look. “What Uncle is trying to say is that you expected Aunt Daenerys to love you, but she didn’t have to. She doesn’t owe you anything, Daemon.”

Daemon nodded, rolling his latest empty cup around on the table.

“I know that, Egg.”

“Then move on, brother.”

Daemon shook his head.

“When the sun has set, no candle can replace it.”

Viserys tried and failed to keep a straight face. 

_You are no Knight of Flowers, nephew. And Renly Baratheon loved Loras Tyrell. That road had travellers in both directions._

Daemon got up, staggering.

“It doesn’t matter! If Daenerys has spurned my affections, I will have no other woman! Come with me, Uncle! Let’s join the Night’s Watch!”

_Not this drivel again._

“Daemon, you’ve been saying you’re going to join the Night’s Watch every time you’ve faced a setback, for years now. If you actually tried to do it, me, Aegon, and the entire Kingsguard would chase you down before you left the Crownlands. What’s more, the gold cloaks would-”

“Denied both love and a heroic fate? I am truly the Crone’s fool!”

Daemon stumbled forward, before falling back into Aegon’s arms.

Viserys paid the barkeep for their drinks and for forcing him to endure the ramblings of a lovestruck prince. The three dragons left the tavern, with Viserys and Aegon propping Daemon upright.

“There you are, Uncle!”

Viserys and Aegon whipped their heads sharply to see Rhaenys Targaryen running towards them, Jaime Lannister following closely behind. 

“We were wondering where you three had slipped off! The celebrations of Daenerys’s betrothal are still ongoing–”

Viserys and Aegon hissed and motioned for silence, but the damage was done. Daemon burst into tears, blubbering drunkenly.

Rhaenys winced, and she pulled Daemon into her arms.

“There, there, baby brother. I’m sure you will find the woman of your dreams someday.”

Daemon continued weeping.

Rhaenys gave the two sober Targayen princes dirty looks. “How could you let him get into this state?”

Viserys smirked. “I had hoped the wine would silence his weeping, but it just fueled him.”

“You’re cruel, Uncle!”

“He is, Rhae! You tell him!” Daemon’s voice broke through his sobs. “He won’t even let me run off to the Night’s Watch!”

Rhaenys rolled her eyes. “I would tie you up and leave you in a black cell before I let you take the black. If you speak of it again, I’ll tan your hide, understood?”

Daemon nodded, while Aegon and Viserys snickered.

“Enough of this wailing! Let’s go to the shore. The salty wind will be good for you.”

The three princes followed Rhaenys through the back streets of King’s Landing. The sounds of revelry echoed in the background. Once, Viserys thought he heard “The Dornishman’s Wife” playing.

 _Please, not that song! Not now_ –

Daemon wept, and he began following the lyrics in a slurred voice, his hands miming playing the harp.

Accompanied with this dubious form of entertainment, the scions of House Targaryen and their loyal Kingsguard arrived at the beach.

Rhaenys plopped down into the sand, Viserys and Aegon sitting down on either side of her.

Daemon fell face-first into the sand.

Jaime chuckled as he helped Daemon up.

“Someone didn’t take the news very well, I see.”

Jaime sat down next to Aegon, carefully propping Daemon against his side.

The five royals enjoyed the feeling of the breeze and the sound of the surf.

_It’s so peaceful. Almost too peaceful._

WHUMP!

A huge black shape crashed from the sky into the beach, sending sand and mist in every direction. In an instant, Jaime, Aegon, Viserys, Rhaenys  and even the drunk Daemon stood in a circle, swords drawn.

_There it is. I knew it was too peaceful._

Viserys and Jaime slowly approached the shape. As they got closer Viserys fell to his knees, Jaime following him a moment later.

 _By the Grace of the Seven, that’s a_ dragon _!_

Viserys’s first urge was to sprint towards the beast, but he cautiously approached, remembering tales of Targaryens who failed to respect the sigil of their house. 

“My Prince, be careful!”

Viserys ignored Jaime’s advice, and slowly put a hand on the dragon’s snout.

Its eyes suddenly snapped wide open. Viserys froze as the black monster stood on its legs and wings.

_Welp. It was fun, Gods. Cersei is going to be furious._

To Viserys’s surprise and relief, the beast didn’t bathe him in flames. With a weary snort, it turned its head towards the other Targaryens on the beach, who stared at it with a mixture of awe, fear, and a strange joy.

_Where did you come from? Are there more dragons out there?_ _  
_

When the dragon saw Daemon, its lips curled back over razor sharp teeth. Stepping forward, the beast roared at the prince, who was praying so passionately that his childhood septa would have been overjoyed.

“Daemon! Get back!”

As a testament to his eternal bravery, Jaime stepped between the drunk and the dragon, waving his sword threateningly.

“Back, you beast!”

_Jaime, your father would have a seizure if he saw that stunt._

The dragon gave the lion knight a bemused look _(at least, what I think is a bemused look)_ and gently sat back.

“By the Seven! Look!”

Aegon pointed at the dragon’s foot. Inside the cage formed by the beast’s claws lay a woman.

The dragon studied the scene before him, and seemingly came to a decision. The beast carefully lowered the woman in its grasp to the sand below. It then lowered its head to the body for a moment before stepping back. The dragon then turned its magnificent head towards the sea, and with a few strides that shook the shore, opened its wings and took flight for the horizon. 

“I’m as drunk as Tyrion at his worst, aren’t I?”

“No, Daemon. I haven’t touched anything and I saw it too.”

“What about the woman?”

The Targaryens and Jaime dashed towards the limp form lying prone on the beach.

_Is she its rider?_

Daemon gasped. Viserys looked at the woman and he too was stunned.

“ _Dany?_ ”

The similarity between this woman and the Silver Princess was remarkable. 

_They could be swapped and none of us would be the wiser. Actually, I can see the smallest of differences. This woman is slightly slimmer than Daenerys, and she looks a lot more tired than Dany ever has. Still, she must be a Targaryen of some sort. If looks weren’t convincing enough, there’s the dragon._

The Targaryens formed a circle around her, studying her intently.

“She looks just like Daenerys, doesn’t she?”

“Is she alive?”

Rhaenys knelt at the woman’s side. She gasped.

“Look!”

The woman’s clothes were ripped above her heart, blood staining her black dress.

Rhaenys quickly place a hand to the woman’s chest and focused.

“She’s alive!”

Viserys gently traced the bloody area on the woman’s dress.

“She might not stay that way for long.”

The woman’s eyes snapped open, and she gasped for air.

The Targaryens all took a step back, blades drawn. Jaime Lannister placed himself in front of Daemon.

_Aye; if she’s dangerous, Daemon won’t be able to fight someone who looks like Daenerys._

At first, the woman hands landed on her injury. No new blood came forth, so it seemed she had somehow healed. The woman’s amethyst eyes raced from one Targaryen to the next. When they landed on Viserys, she nearly collapsed.

“Brother?”

 _Who are you?_ _  
_

“Who are you, my lady?”

She gave a bitter laugh.

“Is this hell?”

_She’s confused, and scared. I look like her brother, so maybe I can calm her down._

“No, my lady, although some would say you’re right. This is King’s Landing.”

Daemon’s voice rang through the night, and the woman’s head turned slowly towards its source.

“You.”

Daemon looked utterly confused.

“Have we met, my lady?”

Rage, pain, and love flashed through the woman’s eyes.

“Have we met? Last we met you gutted me like a fish, Jon! You said you loved me, and then you ran me through with a dagger!”

By this point, the woman was screaming, advancing on Daemon with fire and blood in her eyes. Jaime placed himself between the two.

“Oathbreaker! Queenslayer! _Kinslayer!_ Curse you, Jon Snow!”

“Who the hell is Jon Snow?”

The woman fell to her knees.

“What hell is this? Has the world gone mad? Have you forgotten your name? Or do you only answer to Aegon now?”

“Huh?”

“What is your thrice-damned _name_?”

“I am Daemon Targaryen. The Black Dragon.”

The woman gave an ugly chuckle.

“Well met, Daemon Targaryen. I am Daenerys Stormborn, of the House Targaryen.”

This Daenerys fainted, her eyes rolling back. Before her head hit the ground, Daemon caught her.

The Targaryens looked at their self-proclaimed relative.

_What in the seven hells?_


	2. Cersei I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei has some good news. However, the Red Keep’s newest guest isn’t very pleased.

Overnight, King’s Landing had become a madhouse of activity.

Hundreds of smallfolk claimed to have seen a dragon flying away from the city the previous night. On the beach were the markings of a huge beast’s tail and claws, and many had flocked to see proof that the magical monsters roamed the world again.

_ I haven’t seen Viserys all day. He must be in council with Rhaegar. _

Cersei’s hands drifted to her belly, and a big smile broke out on her face.

_ In any case, I will see him soon. And the news I have to share with him! _

A knock on the door dragged Cersei back to reality.

“Come in!”

Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King, entered the room.

“Father!” Cersei rose to her feet. “Have you heard the news?”

“About the dragon?”

“That is major news, but I was talking about me!”

Cersei walked over to Tywin and took his hands in hers.

“Father, in seven moons time you will be a grandfather.”

Tywin digested Cersei’s words, and then spoke.

“I am happy for you, daughter. Have you given thought to marriage proposals yet?”

_ Eh? _

“Father, the baby hasn’t been born yet. We don’t even know if it will be a boy or a girl!”

Tywin gave Cersei an unimpressed look. “I fail to see how that is relevant, daughter. You will be bearing a Targaryen child, and that means arrangements must be made. If it is a boy, we will find him a worthy wife amongst the women of House Lannister. If it is a girl, Tyrion will have a wife.”

Cersei bit back a smile as irritation and amusement flooded her mind.  _ Leave it to Father to begin planning nuptials the minute he heard the news.  _

“I will give it thought, Father.”   
“See that you do.” The Old Lion gave Cersei a piercing look, and then to her amazement, pulled her into an embrace. 

“I am happy for you and Viserys, daughter. I am sure that the child will be healthy and happy with you two as parents.”

Tywin bid Cersei farewell, and went on with his duties as Hand.

_ I must find Viserys. It wouldn’t do for him to find out from someone else. _

Cersei left her chambers, flanked by Loras Tyrell of the Kingsguard. The knight followed closely behind, his eyes darting from one potential threat to another.

“Do relax, Ser Tyrell. Nothing is going to happen in the heart of the Red Keep.”

“A Kingsguard must be vigilant, my lady.”

Cersei shook her head in exasperation. “Do what you must, Ser.”

The pair made their way to Viserys’s study. Cersei knocked on the door, and heard a muffled, “Enter!”

Cersei walked into the room and paused.

Aegon lay on the floor, browsing a massive tome that Cersei was sure must have weighed as much as her. Next to him, Daemon was drawing lines over a map of Westeros, copying a map in Aegon’s book. Viserys sat at his desk, writing a letter. He looked up at the disturbance, and smiled when he saw Cersei.

“What brings my better half to these dungeon chambers?”

Cersei rolled her eyes, and then smiled, with the barest hint of nervousness coloring her mind.

“We... we are going to be parents, husband.”

“Congratulations!” Aegon and Daemon’s voices rang out, and the two flung their arms around Viserys, who had a delighted grin on his face.

Viserys walked over to Cersei, flanked by his two grinning nephews. He crashed his lips on hers, and pulled Cersei into his arms.

“My wonderful, wonderful wife!”

The two stood in each other’s arms for a moment, and then Cersei pulled away.

“We will have plenty of time to rejoice, husband. What sort of mischief are you three getting into?”

Daemon spoke up. “We’re trying to figure out where the dragon came from, and where it might have gone.”

Cersei then read the title of the book. “ _ A Comprehensive Account of Dragon Migrations; 1-100 AC _ . Well, I wish you good luck. It seems that you have much reading to do.”

Viserys looked up quickly.

“By the way, Cersei, Rhaegar will be expecting all of House Targaryen to attend a meeting in his solar tonight. Be ready.”

_ The entire family? What could it be? Perhaps Rhaegar has something to share regarding the dragon. _

“I will be there, Viserys.”

Cersei bid her husband and nephews farewell, and decided to join the other ladies of House Targaryen.

On the way to Elia’s solar, Cersei noticed Rhaenys and Jaime in a corner, holding a hushed conversation.

“Rhaenys! Jaime! Come with me to see Queen Elia!”

The two quickly finished their argument, and marched over to Cersei.

_ I wonder what they are talking about? _

“Care to share your mysteries, niece?”

“You’ll know soon enough, dear Aunt.”

_ Now I’m really interested. _

The two made their way to Elia’s solar, where the Queen, Queen Mother Rhaella, and Princess Daenerys were working together on some embroidery.

Cersei took a moment to appreciate Elia’s sense of style as she entered the room. Elia’s chambers were a perfect expression of herself, cloaking royal furniture in delicate Dornish cloths of red and black. On the walls were portraits of past Targaryens and notable Martells, the biggest being an extremely life-like depiction of the late Queen Lyanna.

_ And that’s why I have so much respect for Elia. It takes a strong woman to withstand being betrayed by her husband; Elia was strong enough to give Rhaegar a second chance at earning her trust. And beyond that, she took in Daemon as her own son, and had this portrait made and hung in her own chambers. Granted, from all accounts Rhaegar more than earned his forgiveness, and the poor Stark girl _ –

“Cersei! Cersei!”

Cersei snapped to attention, and realized that the other women were waiting for a response from her.

“I’m sorry, Elia. I didn’t hear the question.”   
“We were thinking about what the family meeting tonight could be about.”

“I don’t know ... probably something to do with the dragon.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Cersei saw Rhaenys stiffen slightly.

_ Odd. _

“You seem distracted, daughter. Is something wrong?” Rhaella’s voice broke into Cersei’s thoughts.

Cersei broke into a wide grin. “No, no, Mother! In fact, everything is wonderful, for Viserys and I are going to have a child soon!”

The group broke into joyous chaos. Cersei was pulled into an embrace by her four companions, and Rhaella showered Cersei in kisses. Jaime was grinning broadly, and Daenerys kissed Cersei’s brow and cooed at her stomach.

The meeting momentarily forgotten, Cersei, the other ladies of House Targaryen, and Jaime celebrated the good news.

Later that day, Cersei knocked on the door of the King’s solar. Daenerys opened it, and Cersei walked in.

Daemon, Viserys, Aegon, and Rhaenys sat as a group on one side, while Rhaella, Elia, Daenerys, and Rhaegar sat on the other. Cersei joined her goodbrother and observed her fidgeting husband, nephews, and niece.

_ What is going on? _

A knock on the door interrupted Cersei’s musings. To her bewilderment, Jaime walked in and sat down next to Rhaenys.

Rhaegar’s voice rang out. “Now that everyone is here, would you five kindly explain what happened last night?”

Daemon began. “After the ... announcement, Viserys, Aegon and I decided to leave the celebrations and go to ... a tavern.”   
“And where was this tavern?”

Viserys and Aegon both looked at Daemon, who scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Well, you see, Father, there’s a hidden gem of a drinking hole in the nicer portion of Flea Bottom–”

“And do enlighten us, what can be found at this tavern that merited you three leaving my sister’s betrothal celebrations?”

Daemon looked very uncomfortable, and his fellow princes were valiantly attempting to avoid having to answer the question. The silence stretched out for a while, and then Viserys groaned.

“Fine. This idiot–”  he gestured at Daemon “–suffered from the delusion that his infatuation with a girl at the celebration was reciprocated. When she informed us otherwise, he went off to drown his sorrows. Aegon and I followed to enjoy the show and to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.”

Rhaegar tried and failed to hide a smile. “And pray tell, my son, which woman found you unworthy? I’d love to meet the lady who sent a prince deep into his cups.”

Viserys and Aegon both choked back their laughter, and Daemon focused on the wall facing him. “I will not speak of it Father.”

Cersei was filled with mirth, both at Daemon’s romantic struggles and at Rhaegar’s cluelessness.  _ So Daemon finally figured out that Daenerys was not interested? _ A brief feeling of sympathy welled in her.  _ Still, finding out that you were not the man your ‘beloved’ desires in such a manner has to hurt. _

Rhaegar chuckled. “Keep your secret, then. What happened next?”

Rhaenys began speaking. “Ser Jaime and I went looking for the boys, and I know that they like to go to that tavern when there’s no Kingsguard with them. So we went there, met them, and decided to go to the beach in order to sober Daemon up. We had just settled down when –”

“There was a WHUMP!” Aegon waved his arms for emphasis. “The dragon fell from the sky!”

“Viserys and I got closer–”

“I touched it and woke it up-”

“It flew off towards the ocean–”

“One at a time, please!” Rhaella’s voice rang out, and the room grew quiet.

Aegon spoke again. “I was looking at the dragon’s feet and that’s when I realized there was a rider.”   
_ By the Seven! _

Daemon continued, “the dragon flew off, leaving the woman with us–”

“And this is the woman currently sleeping off Milk of the Poppy in your chambers?”

“Um, yes.”

An awkward silence filled the room.

_ For love of the Maiden, Daemon! Dragonrider or not, proper custom must be observed! What would people think if they knew you were keeping a drugged woman in your room? _

Elia spoke sharply. “What possessed you to bring a woman into your rooms and drug her? A woman that we know nothing about? Have I not taught–”

Alarm flashed through Daemon’s eyes. “Mother! It’s not like that! How could you think that of me? It was Viserys’s idea to drug her!”

For a moment, the room was filled with judgemental looks at the King’s brother.

“I only did it because she was raving and fainting!”

Rhaenys decided to take pity on her brother and uncle. “Don’t worry, Mother. I’ve spent most of the day with Dark Dany–”

Daenerys scoffed. “‘Dark Dany’?”

Aegon, Viserys, Daemon, and Jaime turned to give Rhaenys a dirty look. The crown princess flushed red. 

Rhaenys began to carefully explain the nickname. “You have to see her to believe it. The woman looks almost exactly like Aunt Daenerys, except she hasn’t eaten in a while and she has a nasty scar on her chest. And she wore a dress of black leather. Hence, ‘Dark Dany’.”

“When we met her, she claimed to be ‘Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen’. It was strange; she recognized Viserys and Daemon, but no one else.”

“She called me brother as well. But her mind was addled; she thought she was in hell.”

_ What is this madness? Daenerys has a twin? Queen Rhaella may be more cunning than we give her credit for, but that’s a stretch. And ‘Stormborn’? Daenerys was born on the most peaceful night I can remember. _

Rhaenys spoke up. “She’s been delirious all day long, for as long as she’s been conscious. Sometimes she’ll beg me to bring Uncle to her, and when I do, she starts crying and yelling at him. Other times she’ll rage at ‘Jon Snow’ – she calls Daemon Jon for some reason.”

Rhaegar got up. “Enough conversation. Is the girl able to speak with one of us?”

“Well, we last dosed her four hours ago, so probably.”

Daemon looked up hesitantly. “Erm ... we might want to think about who we should send in to talk to her. She hasn’t reacted well to me or to Uncle, so I can’t imagine that you would have better luck, Father.”

“I can go talk to her.”

The rest of the Targaryens looked at Cersei.

_ Why not me? Daenerys and I get along fine. _

Rhaegar nodded. “Very well, Cersei. Viserys, bring her to the girl.”

Cersei followed Viserys to Daemon’s chambers. At the door, Viserys knocked.

“My lady? May we enter? I have someone with me who wants to meet you.”

A weak voice came from the other side.

“You can come in.”

The pair entered the room, and Cersei carefully studied the woman lying on the bed. 

_ She really is Daenerys. The face, the arms, the eyes _ – 

“I really am in the deepest of hells, aren’t I?”

Cersei stared blankly at the Daenerys, who was visibly seething and giving Cersei a look of the purest hatred.

“I beg your pardon–”

“Anywhere near you in the afterlife is a place meant for demons, lioness. After all you’ve done to me and those I love, after the horrors you’ve unleashed, after –”

“What are you talking about?”

Daenerys ( _ Dark Dany _ , thought Cersei) lunged at the princess, reaching for Cersei’s throat. Before she got close, Viserys stepped between the two women, pulling the strange Daenerys into a rigid bear-hug.

“Let me go, brother! Let me rip her to pieces! Please!”

She beat with all her strength at Viserys’s back, eyes wildly racing between the two people in front of her.

“Okay, this was a terrible idea. Cersei, get out of here, and tell Rhaenys to bring more Milk of–”

“I won’t drink any more! You can’t keep me here forever!”

“Do be quiet, little dragon–”

“Don’t you dare talk down to me, Viserys! Not after what you did to me when we were alive!”

“We are alive, you fool! Why is that so hard to understand? Cersei, bring Rhaegar! Maybe he can talk–”

“Rhaegar? Our brother Rhaegar?”

The Daenerys in Viserys’s arms stopped struggling.

“Will ... will Rhaegar come to meet me?”

A gleam appeared in Viserys’s eyes.

“Yes, but only if you sit back in bed and behave. No yelling, no fighting. Understood?”

She slowly nodded.

“Come, Cersei. Let’s get Rhaegar.”

Daenerys sat back down, and gave Cersei a smoldering look.

“Stay far away from me, Lioness. I may be weak now, but I still am the blood of the dragon. You will pay for what you’ve done.”

The door slammed shut.

“Viserys, she’s mad!”

“All the more reason to think she truly is a Targaryen, dear.”

“You and your japes! There is a mad dragonrider in the Red Keep!”

“The dragon hasn't been seen since last night, Cersei. The Seven know where it is. There’s only a scared woman to deal with now. I can’t explain her words, but something tells me she isn’t insane.”

The two walked in silence for a bit.

“She truly looks exactly like Daenerys, doesn’t she?”

“When I saw her on the beach, I thought she truly was Daenerys. And what confuses me is that she seems to know some of us, like me, you, and Daemon, but in her mind we’re completely warped. Cersei, she thought I sold her to a Dothraki khal.”

Cersei winced.  _ Poor Viserys. He is beyond devoted to his baby sister; I am sure he would sell his head before he let someone touch a hair on hers. It must hurt him to hear such accusations. _

“She’s not Daenerys, husband. You aren’t responsible for whatever suffering she’s been through or made up.”

“I know, I know! It’s just that she looks just like her. It plays with my emotions and makes me look foolish.”

“Perhaps Rhaegar will calm her down.”

“I hope so.”

The two Targaryens came across Aegon.

“Judging by your faces, that went well.”

“Amazingly well, nephew. In fact, she’s so touched she’s agreed to become my second wife–”

“Hush, you!”

Cersei slapped Viserys’s shoulder, and the two Targaryen princes laughed.

“She wants to meet Rhaegar, Aegon. Where is he?”   
“Father is in your study, I think. He’s helping Daemon figure out where the dragon might have gone.”

Bidding Aegon farewell, Viserys and Cersei went to find the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a newcomer to this fanfic, welcome! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you've seen the first attempt at this fic, you've probably got a good case of deja vu from these two chapters. The next one is where we diverge significantly from the first try. Hopefully, it works out!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to reading your comments!


	3. Rhaegar I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar, Rhaella, and Daenerys meet a new (old?) friend.

Rhaegar knocked on the door, and waited.

_ Viserys and Cersei were quite insistent on me meeting our guest as soon as possible. _

After a moment, a voice came from the other side.

“Come in!”

Rhaegar entered, and studied the woman lying in the bed.

_ By the Seven! You truly do look like Dany. _

But as Rhaegar took in the woman’s weary face, her bandaged chest, and matted hair, he had to amend his statement.

_ You look like Daenerys if she ran from here to Qarth and back. Life has been hard for you, I can tell. _

The woman’s lip quivered, and her eyes suddenly shone with tears. Rhaegar’s heart fell, as the image of a small, crying girl with white hair crossed his mind.

_ Oh, Dany. _

Rhaegar walked up to the bedside, and pulled up a chair. He sat down, and extended a hand to the silver-haired woman.

A moment later, Rhaegar was pulled into a tight embrace. The stranger clung to him, burying her head in his shoulder. Rhaegar quickly wrapped his arms around her, and the two sat in silence as Rhaegar’s mind raced.

_ She looks too much like my sister for me to deny her this. _

“My entire life, I’ve dreamt of the day I’d get to see you, brother.”

Rhaegar pulled the woman closer.

_ It’s best that I learn as much as possible about her life to this point. By virtue of having ridden a dragon, this strange Daenerys is extremely important to our House. _

“Tell me about your life, my lady. What string of events brought you to King’s Landing?”

And so she did, revealing everything that she had been through. And Rhaegar listened.

_ Poor thing. No wonder she’s reacting so terribly to the situation she’s in. But still, what an enigma! You know of real people and places, but it’s like someone presented you with the worst possible fate for them. I feel like crying, just hearing of such horrible things happening to Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon, and Viserys. As for her version of Daemon- _

“It’s not all bad, brother.” The Daenerys in Rhaegar’s arms gave him a watery smile. 

“If you’re here, this can’t be hell. No matter what happened, spending the afterlife with you is a reward.”

Rhaegar’s heart rose at hearing how much this strange Daenerys cared for him, but his mood was tempered by the words coming out of her mouth.

_ How do you tell someone that they’re alive and in a world where all their memories are wrong? _

“We are alive, my friend. Alive and well, although you need to rest and recover from your injury.”

_ Let’s start with that. _

Her face scrunched up in confusion.

“Rhaegar, I remember dying in Jon’s-” her voice caught, and the tears returned.

Rhaegar slowly rocked her back and forth. 

_ It must hurt horribly, being betrayed by the man you love in such a vicious manner.  _

“And I did something terrible! I leveled King's Landing and killed thousands!”

_ There’s an idea. _

Rhaegar got up, and turned around, before sinking to a knee. Daenerys’s voice rang out in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“Put your arms around my neck.”

Daenerys did as he told her to, and Rhaegar carefully supported the back of the woman’s knees with his hands. When he stood, Daenerys was perched on his back, in the same way that Rhaegar had carried Rhaenys and his Daenerys countless times. Walking slowly to avoid hurting her, Rhaegar gently carried Daenerys to the room’s window, which had a view of King’s Landing and the calm sky above it.

“Look.”

Daenerys stared in shock at the bustling city below.

“Where did the trees come from?”

_ Eh? _

“I remember the land around King’s Landing being barren and dry.”

“There’s a forest called the Kingswood that surrounds the city and covers much of the Crownlands. But that’s beside the point, sweetling. What do you see? A city turned to ash?”

Daenerys let her chin rest on Rhaegar’s shoulder as her eyes stared out at the largest city in the Seven Kingdoms, an action that Rhaegar was quite familiar with and fond of.

_ You act just like the Daenerys I raised, my lady. _

“No.”

“It’s a lively place, isn’t it?”

“Very.”   


“Perhaps one day  Viserys or Aegon or Rhaenys will sneak you out of the Red Keep and show you the markets, or take you to Flea Bottom, which for all its poverty is rich in colors and activity. Perhaps Dany will show you the beaches-”   


“‘Dany?’ Brother, I’m right here!”

_ Great job, Rhaegar. _

Rhaegar chuckled awkwardly, and shuffled a bit.

“Well, you see, my lady, that’s the thing. Daenerys Targaryen is currently in another room in this Keep, going about her daily business.”

“Huh?”

“For one, that should convince you that you’re alive. You can’t have died more than once unless you were revived, and even if you were, there’d still be only one you in the afterlife.”   
Rhaegar imagined the woman’s expression as she digested his words. 

“That... makes sense.”

_ Good. _

“But then nothing makes sense! How can you and the rest of my family be here, when I know for a fact that you are dead? I _saw_ Viserys die!”

Pain rippled through Rhaegar, and he rushed to assure Daenerys’s doppelganger that such visions were far from reality.

“Viserys is alive and well, my lady, and he’s not the broken man you remember. He loves Daenerys dearly. We all do.”

“I’m Daenerys! And what are you saying? Are all my memories false, then?”

Rhaegar thought about that possibility, and discarded it.

_ That’s not it. You know everything about the world, from the geography of the Seven Kingdoms and Essos to the various people of the various Houses sworn to the Iron Throne. But everything is warped and demented, and it’s like somebody twisted your reality to be as painful as possible. But who could be behind such a- ah! That’s an idea! _

But before Rhaegar could put his plan into action, he had to care for Daenerys’s double. 

“Is there anything I can do for you, my lady?”

A wry response came from the girl.

“Well, you can carry me back to bed, to start.”

Rhaegar walked over to the bed, and gently lowered Daenerys into the waiting sheets.

“How long am I to be bed-ridden, anyway?”

“The maester said your injury was more or less healed, but he stitched it up anyway and advised a week of rest.” Rhaegar bit back a laugh at the woman’s displeased expression.

_ Both you and the Silver Princess hate sitting around, I guess. _

“Oh, it’s not that bad. What were you going to do anyway? Your dragon isn’t-”   
“Drogon!” A look of concern passed over Daenerys’s face. “Where is my son?”

“I haven’t the slightest clue. Daemon and Egg are figuring that out, and I promise you’ll be the first to know of any developments.”

Slightly mollified, Daenerys the dragonrider nodded, but her brow remained furrowed in anxiety.

_ It’s best to get to work. _

Rhaegar sighed. “I must leave you, my lady. Is there anyone else you want to meet?”

The tired, hurt Daenerys suddenly reached for Rhaegar, fear flashing through her eyes.

“Don’t leave me! Please! I’ve been abandoned by  _ everyone!” _

_ No, no. That’s not what I meant. _

Rhaegar gave the woman’s hands a gentle squeeze.

“Okay, okay. I won’t. But let me get my work and bring it here. And my question still stands: is there anyone else you’d like to meet?”

Daenerys’s eyes suddenly sparkled.

“Is our mother alive? I thought she died giving birth to me, but if you’re alive-”

_ Ah yes, that’s a good idea. _

“I’ll be back in a moment.”

****

“So, you’re telling me that my daughter has a clone?”

“No, Mother, not exactly. But when you talk to her, you’ll see. She looks like Dany, and she acts a lot like Dany too.”

Rhaella gave Rhaegar a confused look. Rhaegar rubbed his forehead with his free hand, his other holding a quill, ink, and parchment.

“You’ll see.”

Rhaegar and the Queen Mother came to the entrance of Daemon’s chambers, and the King knocked.

“Come in!”

Rhaegar entered, Rhaella following behind him. When she saw the woman in the bed, she gasped.

“Daenerys?”

Daenerys gave Rhaella a watery smile.

“Hello.”

The gentle woman that bards across the Seven Kingdoms praised as “Good Queen Rhaella” slowly walked to the bed, sitting carefully on it. Rhaegar studied their interactions carefully. 

_ This is important. Even I can tell that this Daenerys is in a fragile state emotionally, something that is never good in a Targaryen, especially a dragonrider. Maybe Mother can help her. _

Rhaella traced the woman’s features. Elegant, long fingers stroked a pale cheek, ghosted over quivering lips, and wiped away a tear. 

“I- I- Viserys told me all about you! He said you were the kindest person he ever knew, that you loved everyone, even Father! He said you loved me more than you loved life, that, that-”

Rhaella embraced the strange Daenerys, who was close to tears. 

“Hush, child. I’m here.”

Daenerys wrapped her arms around her mother, and cried.

Rhaegar watched the scene with a tender heart that hurt for this Daenerys’s pain. He strode over to the bed and wrapped both women in a tight embrace.

_ You’ve suffered a lot, my lady. I can’t remember our Daenerys crying this much over so much, ever. _

Eventually, the sobs turned to sniffles and then, to nothing. Rhaegar carefully extracted himself from the embrace.

_ Huh. _

Daenerys was asleep, which considering her injury and the intense emotions she had been through, wasn’t very surprising. What did surprise Rhaegar was the hand that tightly held one of his, as if the woman was afraid he would leave.

“She’s so much like Dany.” Rhaella looked at her right hand, which the woman held tightly in hers. “I feel for her, Rhaegar. I really do.” Rhaella looked down at the sleeping dragonrider. 

“She really is Daenerys, isn’t she?”

Rhaella gave her eldest an odd look. 

“How? Daenerys is currently wandering the library. She’s not this person, even though they’re alike.”

Rhaegar thought about it.

_ I should dismiss this Daenerys’s words as the ramblings of a madwoman, but her knowledge of people and places that she has no way of knowing about stops me. _

Rhaegar scooted over to the nightstand, where his writing equipment sat.

“What are you doing?”

“Mother, I’m writing to someone who might be able to shed light on this woman’s origins.”

Rhaella nodded. Rhaegar moved his body carefully, as to avoid awakening the sleeping woman. With his left hand in Daenerys’s, Rhaegar began writing.

****

_ My Lord Baratheon, _

_      I hope this raven finds you well. I know how you despise wasting time, so I shall cut to the chase. There is a topic of a sensitive nature in the Red Keep, one that I cannot communicate in writing. I need your wife’s advice on this issue, as I suspect it is heavily concerned with the forces of a supernatural power. As such, I humbly ask for her presence in King’s Landing... _

****

Rhaegar continued writing for a while, and by the time he finished, Daenerys had awoken.

“Feeling better?”

She nodded, looking at her brother with tired, yet content eyes.

“Yes. Thank you for staying.”

“I have to go now. I’ll be back if you need me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Daenerys let go of their hands, and the King and Queen Mother stepped back. 

Rhaella then bent over and kissed Daenerys on the cheek. 

“Rest, my daughter. When you are healed, we’ll introduce you to the rest of the family.”   
Daenerys nodded, and sat back.

_ Let’s give her a moment of peace- _

“Brother! The dragon’s been sighted on Dragonstone!” Daenerys Targaryen, the Silver Princess, yelled out the news from the other side of the door. 

_ Dany, why? Couldn’t you have knocked, or whispered, or better yet, sent Rhaenys? _

The Daenerys that Rhaella and Rhaegar were with stiffened, both at the words and at the voice that had announced them. A second later, she was up and out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To Dragonstone! Drogon is there!” Daenerys stumbled around, before falling back in bed, out of breath.

_ It’ll take more than one night of rest to recover from a stabbing, my friend. _

A moment later, the Silver Princess walked in. The two women froze, and Rhaegar braced himself for the oncoming storm.

_ Maybe they’ll like each other. They’re practically the same, after all. _

Daenerys walked up to her injured twin, studied her intently. She raised her hands gently to her twin’s face.

“May I?”

Daenerys the dragonrider nodded, and Rhaegar’s sister began feeling her twin’s face, pulling gently at her chin and cheeks.

“Dany, what are you doing?”

“I’m making sure she’s not a Faceless Man. My apologies, my lady. You look scarily like me.”

The newer Daenerys’s eyebrow twitched. “Excuse me? I’m Daenerys Targaryen, not some assassin!  _ You _ look like  _ me _ !”

“I’m who you claim to be, you impostor! Ask anyone from Winterfell to Dorne to point to the Silver Princess, and they’ll point to me!”

“Oh really? What’s something only the real Daenerys would know?”

The Silver Princess gave it some thought, and then smirked. “I like it when-”

Rhaegar watched the two women banter, and rubbed his head.

_ I slaved away for years, Gods. I hired the best tutors, the finest instructors for this girl. And it’s paid off, mostly. After all, Dany negotiated her own marriage contract, and it was a job well done. But it seems that I should have taken more care when teaching Daenerys how to act in situations very much out of the ordinary.  _

“That’s enough, Daenerys!” Rhaella’s voice rang out, and both women with that name turned to their mother.

_ We also need a way to differentiate them. ‘Dark Dany’ is cute, but we need a better name than that. _

“Mother, who is this?”

Rhaella thought carefully, before turning to Rhaegar. The king could clearly read the question in her eyes, and he nodded.

_ Do what you wish, Mother. _

“Dany-” Rhaella looked at the woman she had raised- “this ... is your twin sister.”

_ Why did I let you do what you wish, Mother? How are you going to sell this story? _

“Eh?” The Silver Princess gave her mother a dumbfounded look. “What? How? You’ve never mentioned this to me before!”

Rhaella began spinning her tall tale. “In truth, I thought her lost to me forever. Your father was, er, displeased that he had four children, instead of the three headed dragon he wanted. So he sent Daenerys- this one- off to Essos, where she spent her days in the great city of, um, uh-”

“Meereen,” supplied the dragonrider.

“Ah, yes! Meereen! Forgive me, sweetling; I often mix up the Slaver Cities.” Rhaella continued. “And now, she’s back!”

_ That’s actually not a bad story. With a bit of polishing, we’ll have an origin for this Daenerys to present the lords of the Seven Kingdoms with when the time comes. _

Unfortunately for the King and Queen Mother, Princess Daenerys was smarter than the average lord.

“And I suppose she just happened to meet a dragon who also was flying to the Red Keep for some reason, and the overgrown lizard gave her a ride? And what about her reaction to Viserys and Daemon? And who gives two of their children the same name?”

_ Yes, that is a foolish idea. Imagine if Daemon was named Aegon! _

“Well, you see-”

“I bought the egg in Asshai, where it hatched. I kept the dragon there, and when I thought it time to come home, I flew.”

“And what about your ramblings about Viserys and Dae-”

Rhaella cut in smoothly. “Daenerys, that’s enough. I had hoped you would have gotten along with your little sister, but-”

“Little sister? You said we were twins!”

“Yes. You’re older by two dozen minutes.” Rhaella’s voice turned stern. “You’ve been the baby of the family for your entire life, and you’ve seen how older siblings treat their younger ones. I trusted you to do the same here, but now I’m not so sure.”

The Silver Princess looked ashamed, and  Rhaegar decided to take mercy on her.

“Come now, Mother. It’s quite a shock, learning you have a twin. I myself was surprised by the truth. I’m sure Dany will be an excellent older sister to “Daenerys of Meereen”. Won’t you, Dany?”

The woman nodded vigorously, and reached for her twin’s hand.

_ Poor Dany! I hope that upbraiding won’t leave you moping for too long. _

“Forgive me, baby sister. I was just startled by how similar we are.”

“It’s alright. I was shaken too.”

The Silver Princess led her twin to the bed, where the pair plopped down in exactly the same fashion. She spoke up after a moment.

“How is Meereen? I’ve never been further east than Lys-”

Rhaella and Rhaegar left the two to their devices. As they walked down the halls of the Red Keep, Rhaella gave her son a piercing look. 

“I’ve given you a story that we can tell everyone, but the truth of the woman’s origins remains a mystery.”

“I have my suspicions. Dragons, twisted memories- magic is at work here. And so I require the services of a woman skilled in those arts.”

_ Lady Melisandre Baratheon is such a woman. _

“And what will become of the girl afterwards?”

“She’s a Targaryen, Mother. She’ll live here with the rest of us. But before that, I plan on sending her to Dragonstone, where her dragon was last seen. I can tell she’s very attached to the beast.”

“Very well, my son. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Rhaella bid Rhaegar farewell, and left him standing alone in the hall.

Rhaegar stopped, and turned back slightly.

Through the open door he could see Daenerys sitting side by side with her new sister, talking animatedly. A smile dashed across his face as he observed a hopeful expression bloom on the dragonrider’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one of three "feels chapters" in this fic, which are heavier in tone and lighter on the comedy/fun. I feel like I need those chapters to have Canon!Dany adjust to her new life in a healthy manner. The next chapter will be considerably lighter in tone, and more in line with what you should expect.
> 
> A shout-out goes to Lillian81 for the twin idea!
> 
> In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts in the comments!


	4. Elia I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of family life is rudely interrupted by a wayward son.

Elia, Rhaegar, and their children sat around the breakfast table. The Queen let the morning sun soak into her olive skin.

_It’s moments like this I live for. The sun, Rhaegar, Rhaenys, Daemon, and Egg- wait a minute._

Elia’s brow furrowed in annoyance. 

“Where’s Aegon?”

An awkward silence filled the chamber. Rhaenys found something extremely interesting on her shoes, and Daemon began eating with greater intensity.

“Rhaenys, please tell me he isn’t where I think he is.”

Daemon interrupted. “He’s exactly where you think he is.”

Elia groaned. 

_Well, at least the hardworking women of the Street of Silk will be getting paid well._

Elia picked at her food, her mind buzzing.

_Egg’s eight and ten; it’s well past time for him to grow up. Daemon’s a year younger, but he’s far more mature, even with his romantic flair. And Rhaenys is becoming a true princess, in actions as well_ _as in heritage. So why is Aegon... Aegon?_

Rhaegar chuckled.

“Well, Elia, you can’t blame me for Egg’s proclivities. That’s all from your family.”

“Yes, husband. I’ve never, ever known you to stray from your responsibilities because you desired a woman.”

The king flinched, and fell silent. 

_That was a bit much. But it’s funny to see him squirm a little._

After several seconds, Elia decided her husband was sufficiently regretful, and she soothingly wrapped her arms around him for a moment.

“I’m joking, Rhaegar. You’re right; Aegon’s following my brother’s footsteps. But what is acceptable in a second son is not how the Crown Prince should act.”

“I agree, but what can be done?”

Elia thought about the issue.

_Aegon needs to grow up, and become the man who will become King someday. But how will we tame this dragon?_

Elia studied Daemon as her stepson helped Rhaenys finish off a large lemoncake.

 _Why couldn’t you have been more like Daemon, Aegon? Look at him! Daemon avoids whores, attended his lessons as a child, and doesn’t shirk from his duties. As for drinking, he normally avoids the stuff._ A wry smile crossed her face. _Granted, he was Tyrion Lannister writ large two nights ago, but I give him a pass. The woman he was infatuated with, our very own Daenerys, had just announced her betrothal to another man of her own choosing, something that would drive even Stannis Baratheon to the bottle for a night. That’s too bad. Someday, Daemon will be a good husband. Huh. Husband. That’s it!_

“Aegon is of an age to be wed. It’s time we find him a wife that can control his impulses, and put him on the path to being a model prince.”

Rhaegar thought about Elia’s idea, and nodded. 

“I’ve given much thought to this myself, Elia. There are many young women who could be a good future queen, such as Margaery Tyrell or Shireen Baratheon or Sansa-”

Elia took a moment to study her other children’s reactions to the idea. Daemon was fine with it, spare a wince that doubtlessly brought about by the memory of the Silver Princess. Elia turned to her daughter, and her stomach fell.

_Oh dear._

Rhaenys was seemingly serene, but Elia was her mother. She noticed the princess’s extremely tight grip on her fork, the curl in her lip, and the flash of hurt as her father named seemingly every unmarried woman from the Great Houses, spare her.

“And of course, one of the Sand Snakes could prove to be a great Queen if given the chance.” Rhaegar finished, and looked for his family’s opinion on his list.

Daemon began speaking with the most serious of tones.

“Father, Lord Frey would be highly offended if he learned you failed to mention a single one of his progeny.”

Rhaenys’s eyes bulged, and she kicked Daemon from under the table. 

Rhaegar snorted.

“Lord Frey will have to be content with Robb Stark for a good-son. I’ll be dead before I see a Frey anywhere near the Iron Throne.”

Elia ignored the conversation, as her thoughts went back to her daughter.

_Well, if anyone thought you too Dornish in appearance to be a Targaryen, they can rest easy now. When did this happen?_

Elia thought back to the days when Rhaenys had led the crawling Aegon through the Red Keep, to the pair growing up together into the young man and woman they had become.

_I guess she had all the time in the world to develop a deeper affection for him. Oh Rhaenys! It’s easy for me to dump Aegon and his wildness on a lady who I don’t know, but giving you that burden is another thing entirely. And that’s not even taking into account your father. You’re his favorite, after all. He wants a good man for you, like Willas Tyrell, Daemon, or Aurane Velyaron. How will he react to the news that you’ve fallen for the reckless Crown Prince?_

Elia finished her meal in relative silence, as Daemon shared news from the City Watch.

“... and we’ve been reassuring the smallfolk that the dragon is not a threat-”

Rhaegar suddenly looked at her.

“Elia, that reminds me. It’s time for our Meereenese relative to be introduced to the rest of the family. Will you invite her to spend time with the rest of the ladies?”

“Of course!”

_I’ve heard a lot about this girl. Cersei thinks that the woman’s insane, but then again, falling from the sky is bound to leave one a bit woozy. Daenerys likes her, and the two spent most of yesterday together. I would have, too: it must be strange, having a twin you’ve never known._

“Uh, Mother?”

“Yes, Rhaenys?”

“We probably should have her sit down with Cersei first, no? I mean, it’s probably better to avoid a scene like the one that she said happened the last time the two interacted.”

_That’s a good idea._

 

“... and in my defense, you look an awful lot like her!”

Cersei drank from a cup of Dornish red and looked out at the city below. Daenerys of Meereen stood behind her, waiting for a reaction.

“So, just to make sure I’m getting this correctly, one of my long-lost Uncle Gerion’s bastard daughters, who happens to look just like me, tried to kill you in Meereen?”

“Exactly! And I flew too high and got altitude sickness, so I was confused when I saw you.”

_Huh. Old Gerion was said to have died in Valyria. I guess not._

The two women were accompanied by Elia and the other Daenerys, who was idly listening to the story.

Cersei nodded. 

“And what about your words to Viserys? And what of you thinking you were dead?”

“Erm... Altitude sickness?”

_Works for me. I get dizzy enough when we have to go to the Eyrie. I can’t imagine how thin the air is that high up!_

As the conversation wore on, Elia’s thought’s returned to Rhaenys.

_I hope you don’t let your heart get hurt, daughter._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, eh? I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter, we'll see the plot advance a bit.
> 
> (In other news, I've realized why putting deadlines on fanfic chapters isn't a very common practice. Hopefully, I'll be able to manage my time and put out a longer chapter next time.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to reading your comments!


	5. Rhaenys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys learns about love, and sees a magic of a different sort.

_It’s almost dawn, and I still haven’t got a wink of sleep._

Rhaenys stared at the ceiling, and idly traced patterns into the stone with her eyes.

_How can I sleep? Aegon’s going to be married off! And not to me!_

Rhaenys threw off her covers, and settled back with a huff. 

_Mother and Father didn’t even mention me as a potential bride! Father brought up Sansa Stark, who’s all the way in Winterfell. Daemon’s a great brother, but it’s hard to deny that Starks don’t do too well south of the Neck._

Gold and green flitted through Rhaenys’s mind, and she saw red.

_And Margaery Tyrell? We might as well ship the Iron Throne to Highgarden, and let Olenna Tyrell park her rear on it! I can’t believe it: they seriously think that she’ll be a good Queen, and at the same time, they didn’t even mention the best candidate!_

Rhaenys settled back into her covers. She suddenly felt the weight of sleep press her mind.

_I’ll worry about it in the morning._

****

_“I love you, Margaery!”_

_“Oh, Aegon!”_

_“What we will do with Rhaenys?”_

_“Hmm. I know! Lord Frey is in need of women to be wives for his sons! It’s time to send Rhaenys to the Twins!”_

“Gah!”

Rhaenys awoke with a start.

_I can’t. Nope._

The princess dashed out of her room, awakening Jaime Lannister, who was supposedly standing guard at her door.

“Rhaenys!”

Ignoring Jaime’s yell, Rhaegar’s pride and joy rushed down the halls, her feet racing on a path that was worn into her memory by years of walking down it in the dark.

_I always visited them after a nightmare. And being Lady Frey certainly counts as a nightmare!_

Rhaenys knocked on the door of her parent’s chambers. Nothing happened.

She knocked again. This time, she heard shuffling feet.

The door opened to reveal Queen Elia’s flushed face, as the woman hid the rest of her frame behind the door. The Queen rubbed her eyes, as if to see if the irate princess before her was actually there, and not just a figment of Elia’s imagination.

“Mother-”

“A moment, Rhaenys.”

The door slammed in her face.

_Huh?_

The princess waited outside for nearly a minute, and just when she was about to knock again, the door opened, revealing the hastily dressed Queen. Rhaenys’s face colored when she realized her mother was wearing her father’s tunic.

_Oh._

“Uh... I’ll just come back in the morning.”

Elia smiled. “That’s a good idea.”

Dazed, Rhaenys walked back to her room.

****

In the morning, before the royal family had their breakfast, Rhaenys found herself ranting in Rhaegar’s study. The King and Queen watched, bemused. 

“I am a Targaryen woman, and a skilled one at that! You’ve seen me grow up, and learn about running a castle, managing finances, mastering diplomacy, the art of commanding- all of it!”

“And we’re very proud of you, dearest.”

Rhaenys scoffed. “Are you? Are you really?”

Rhaegar nodded. “We are very proud of you. You’ll be a great leader someday-”

“But not great enough to be the Queen?”

Elia looked at Rhaenys with understanding, a slight smile on her lips. Rhaegar was utterly confused.

“Rhaenys, Aegon is my heir. We’ve talked about this-”

_Why are you so thick, Father?_

“I want to marry Aegon!” 

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. Why didn’t you two mention me as a candidate to be his wife?”

Rhaegar rubbed his head. “Well, I didn’t know you felt this way. How long have you, er, desired him?”

Rhaenys blushed. 

“I don’t know. It didn’t really sink in until you and mother rattled off every maiden in Westeros spare me as a potential bride.”

Rhaenys took her father’s hands in her own.

“Father, please let me marry Egg. I swear we’ll be good for each other.”

Rhaegar sighed. “Sweetling, you know that I could never deny you anything. Between us, you’re my favorite child.”

Rhaenys preened, and Elia smacked the back of Rhaegar’s head.

“What your father meant to say, dear, was that we love all three of you equally.”

“Yes, yes! That’s what I meant!”

_Sure._

“So, will you announce the marriage?”

“No.”

_So much for being your favorite._

“Why not? It’s clearly the best match, politically. And I’m suited for ruling, unlike Aegon!” Old grievances seeped into Rhaenys’s mind. “You aim to make me like my namesake, a Queen that Never Was! I-”

Rhaegar attempted to soothe Rhaenys. 

“That’s not what I mean, Rhaenys. I quite like the idea of a match between you and Aegon, at least on paper. It’ll keep the Targaryen tradition going, and we both know that Aegon’s Queen will be the real power on the Throne. I’d like that person to be Targaryen, and now that Daenerys has chosen Quentyn, you’re the only one left.”

Rhaenys relaxed, before the Red Keep’s newest guest appeared in her mind.

“What about our Meereenese relative? What’s stopping you from simply bethrothing her to Egg?”

Rhaegar shook his head. 

“She’s been through a lot, to say the least. I will not make her a Queen, with all the responsibilities and duties that entails, when she has enough on her plate already.”

_Perfect._

“Then there’s nothing stopping us! Announce the match!”

This time, Elia’s firm voice cut through the morning air.

“Sweetling, we’ve worked to make sure that you, Egg, Daemon, and Daenerys would not be forced into matches that would make you unhappy.”

_I know, and I’m grateful. It’s rare that someone in our position would be able to marry the person that they want to._

“Rhaenys, I know Aegon is... Aegon. But he too deserves to be married to someone he cares for-”

“He cares for me!”

“Not in the way that you want.” Rhaegar was kind, yet firm. “Rhaenys, if you really want this, then woo Aegon.”

“Huh?”

Rhaegar warmed to his idea.

“I know, I know. The stories always have the knight pursuing his lady. But in this case, I think a dragon needs to tame a dragon. If Aegon and you come to me, and say that you both wish to wed each other, then I will call the lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms to the Sept of Baelor.”

_Okay, that doesn’t seem too much to ask. I can win Aegon’s hand with ease. Where is he?_

“Where is Egg?”

Elia’s voice was dry.

“The Street of Silk is a good place to start the search for your brother.”

Rhaenys turned to the door, but Rhaegar stopped her.

“Oh, eat breakfast first, Rhaenys. Egg’s not going to wake up before noon, anyway.”

_Fair enough._

****

Breakfast found House Targaryen crammed in Rhaella’s solar, which over the course of the years had become the House’s unofficial headquarters. 

_There are nine of us today, even though Egg is warming a whore’s bed somewhere in the city._

Viserys and Cersei sat directly across from Rhaenys, the pair lost in conversation with Rhaella, who sat to Cersei’s right. 

“It’s only been two moons, there’s no way it’s the baby-”

“I’m telling you, Viserys, I felt something-”

“Dearest, it must have been a stomachache. I was the same when I was pregnant with your husband-”

_The baby! This birth will be a very happy event for all of us. And it falls around the same time as Daenerys’s wedding, which means things will be very hectic._

To Rhaella’s right sat Daenerys of Meereen, who was soaking as much of the conversation around the dining table as she could. 

_It’s like she’s never had a proper conversation with her family. I guess that’s true: living alone in Meereen must have been tough. In any case, she’s here now._

To Daenerys’s right was Elia, who was sharing stories about the Silver Princess with her newfound twin.

“And then, Daenerys got lost in Sunspear, mere minutes after we had left the keep! Oberyn found her, crying in a corner of the city’s market-”

“Big sister! I was _four._ I don’t even remember it! I mean, I do, but still.”

The Silver Princess sat on Elia’s right, and an good-natured look of embarrassment was painted on her face. She turned to her twin.

“It was Arianne’s fault, she told me that somebody in the market sold wishes! Arianne told me to buy her one, and like the dutiful little girl I was, off I went!”

Daenerys of Meereen laughed, a light, airy sound.

_You sound beautiful when you laugh. Much better than when you accused Uncle Viserys of all sorts of things._

On the Silver Princess’s right sat the Black Dragon. Daemon had a sullen look on his face, which was normal for this time of the day.

 _Aw, did my poor baby brother not get enough sleep?_ Suddenly, much to her horror, Rhaenys realized that the prince was stealing glances at the new Daenerys. _Oh Gods. Here we go again. I had to endure being the test subject for all of his florid poetry and music the first time he fell for a Daenerys. Will I have to do so again? If so, it’d better work out this time, Daemon._

Rhaenys sat at Daemon’s right, and Rhaegar sat at her’s. The king was eating quietly and enjoying the sound of his family talk.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

Ser Arthur Dayne walked in, and went straight to the King’s side. He then whispered into the King’s ear. Rhaegar nodded, and gave a slight cough to gather everyone’s attention.

“Lady Baratheon has arrived in King’s Landing. I will grant her an audience today. Rhaenys, Daenerys- not you, sweetling, our younger sister- should attend.”

The Targaryens nodded, and returned to their food. Rhaenys’s mind buzzed with the news.

_Why is a member of House Baratheon here? Sure, we’re not enemies anymore, but stags don’t exactly receive a warm welcome in King’s Landing._

She noticed the meaningful look between Rhaella and her father, and frowned.

_What are you two up to?_

Rhaegar leaned into his daughter’s ear, and whispered.

“I’ll tell you later.”

Rhaenys nodded.

****

“ _That’s_ the Iron Throne?”

“Yep!”

Rhaenys watched as Daenerys stared, slackjawed. The Meereenese woman looked up at the hulking monstrosity, taking in its vast metal bulk.

“It’s huge! Far larger than I remember. How many-”

_Than you remember? How can you remember something you have never seen before?_

Rhaegar walked up the Throne’s steps, and sat down in the metallic chair.

“Get ready.”

_I’m surprised. I would have thought a Lady Paramount would have merited a public welcome, but it’s only Daenerys of Meereen, Grandmother, Father, and I._

The doors opened, and Melisandre Baratheon entered the throne room. She was a beautiful woman, but Rhaenys knew there was much more to her than what met the eye.

_Any woman who is able to win Stannis Baratheon’s affections must be a virtual paragon of duty. Lady Melisandre is such a woman, and if the stories are true, the Lord of Light has rewarded her dutifulness with skills in magic._

Lady Melisandre wore her customary red robes, the only coloring from her House being the yellow sash she wore over the red clothing. As she neared the foot of the Iron Throne, the priestess sank into a polite bow. 

“Your Grace. May the Lord of Light smile on you and yours.”

“The same to you, Lady Baratheon. Tell me, how do the members of your House fare?”

Melisandre smiled. “We are well, Your Grace. Shireen and Mya have grown into women that are strong, sweet, and capable. I am very proud of them, and Mya will be marrying Lord Florent next year. As for Edric, Gendry-”

Rhaenys grew slightly bored as Melisandre listed the various bastard sons of Robert the Unworthy. 

_Good gods, how many children can one man have?_

“-and the youngest wants to go the Citadel one day.” Melisandre finished, and waited for the King to speak. 

Rhaegar nodded. 

“It pleases me that House Baratheon thrives. Robert and I were, well, Robert and I, but I owe it to you late goodparents to see that the stag is well.”

Melisandre bowed again, hesitated, and spoke. 

“Forgive me, Your Grace, but I do not think you would have summoned me here to discuss the happenings of my House.”

“You are correct. You have been summoned to discuss _her._ ” Rhaegar gestured at Daenerys. 

Melisandre bowed before the woman. “My princess.”

“That’s the thing, my lady. This woman is not Daenerys, or at least, not the Daenerys I have raised.”

 _Hmm. There’s something more to this._ Rhaenys listened intently.

“I want you to use your magic to see her past, and see if her story is true. Can you do that?”

Melisandre studied Daenerys for a moment, and nodded. “Of course. If my lady consents, I see no reason that I cannot do this.”

Daenerys looked slightly hurt. Rhaegar must have seen her expression, for his voice was reassuring and warm when he spoke.

“Sweetling, it’s not that we think that you’re lying. But I want to know more about where you came from. If magic is at work here, I would like to know. I promise that no matter what, you are a part of this family.”

Daenerys smiled wearily. “I see no reason to protest this, then.”

Melisandre walked up to the Meereenese woman, and gently clasped her head in her hands. She then spoke in High Valyrian, at a pace and fluency that put Rhaenys’s skills in her mother tongue to shame. 

_Wow. Just... wow._

Rhaella and Rhaenys took a step back as Melisandre’s eyes began to glow slightly, matching the magic shine of the ruby in her choker. Rhaegar watched the scene from the Throne.

_It’s easy for you to deal with magic, Father. But this is creepy!_

After a long time, Melisandre let go of Daenerys and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. When she stood and faced the Targaryens, her face was wet with tears.

“It-It’s true. All of it.”

Daenerys crumbled to the ground. Numbly, she spoke.

“So I... I murdered thousands. Of men, women, and _children_. I-”

Melisandre clucked her tongue, and pulled the kneeling woman into an embrace.

“My lady, no. The Lord of Light explained it all to me.”

Daenerys shook her head.

“It doesn’t- it can’t- I-”

“ _Mhysa._ ”

At this, Daenerys’s head popped up, as if she had heard a ghost from her past.

“My lady, please. It happened, yes. In a world like our own, the King died. Your House was crushed.” Melisandre’s eyes flooded with tears. “I burned _my stepdaughter_. The Lord of Light showed me all of this.”

“And He showed you me, atop Drogon, raining fire down on the capital?”

_Seven hells. The dragon!_

“Yes. But He explained the truth to me as well.”

Daenerys looked at Melisandre through a fog of guilt and self-loathing.

“What truth?”

“That the Three-Eyed Raven, the being who had enslaved the boy known to you as Bran Stark, had used you as a tool to further his aim of conquering Westeros.”

“What do you mean?”

“He warged into you, my lady. He took control of your body and made you do and say things you wouldn’t do. It’s why that time is so foggy for you. It’s why you had your dragon lay waste to the city, and it’s why you seemed mad to those that saw you. I saw your whole life, my lady. The person that burned King’s Landing wasn’t you. It was the Three-Eyed Raven, clothed in your flesh.”

Daenerys winced, and nodded. Suddenly, her face fell.

“So did Jon-”

“He did.”

Rhaella and Rhaegar gave Daenerys looks of pity. Rhaenys was confused. 

_What did Daemon’s doppelganger have to do with anything?_

Suddenly, hope shone on Daenerys’s face. 

“The-the Raven! He must have warged into Jon too, right? Jon wouldn’t have done what he did! Not of his own free will! He would never hurt me.” 

Melisandre looked at Daenerys, a sad smile on her lips.

“He did it, my lady. Of his own will. He chose to do what he did.”

“Oh.”

Daenerys pushed Melisandre away, and got up. Rhaenys gasped as Daenerys turned to the Throne, tears streaming down the dragonrider’s cheeks. Rhaella moved towards her, but Daenerys walked past the older woman, hand extended towards the Throne. Her hand came to rest on the metal.

“I was in a position much like this. I-I was going to change the world. Things would be better. There wouldn’t have been girls forced into marriages with warlords old enough to be their fathers. There wouldn’t have been bastards, shamed for nothing but their parents’ actions.”

There was a brief silence. When Daenerys broke it, her voice was flat and devoid of emotion.

“Melisandre?”

“Yes?”

“What happened... afterwards?”

Melisandre shook her head, sadly.

“For a few weeks, your enemies enjoyed the spoils of war. But then your body arrived in Volantis. And, and- R’hllor wept. He wept for you, child. The Red One was moved by your misery, by all you had to endure. And in that pain, He did two things.”

“What did He do?”

“He revived you, and sent you and your dragon here to live out your life in a world where you were needed, a world where you could be happy.”

Daenerys nodded, and as Rhaegar walked down the steps of the Throne, she walked and then broke into a run towards him. By the time she threw herself into her brother’s arms, Daenerys was bawling.

“He killed me, Rhaegar! I loved him, so, so much! And he couldn’t even try to save me, to heal me! He went straight to his blade! I gave up so much for him! And he _gave up on me!_ ”

Rhaenys blinked, and realized she too was crying. 

_By the Seven, what have you been through?_

****

A few hours later, Rhaenys and Daenerys the Dragonrider sat with Rhaella, both of them resting their heads against the older woman. 

_The calm after the storm._

Rhaella sighed.

“Rhaegar, Elia, and I worked hard to make sure that no Targaryen would suffer the way we did. I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you, Daenerys.”

The dragonrider shook her head.

“There was nothing you could have done, Mother. I was in another world.”

_That still amazes me. Who would have thought that other worlds like ours exist?_

Rhaenys nodded.

“But you’re in this world now, Aunt Daenerys. I promise you’ll be safe and happy here.”

Daenerys gave Rhaella and Rhaenys a watery smile.

“Mama?”

“Yes, sweetling?”

“I want to go to Dragonstone. I want to see my Drogon again.”

Rhaella nodded, and squeezed Daenerys’s shoulder.

“Rest, Daenerys. Reports say the dragon- Drogon- has settled into a cave, leaving only for brief moments to eat the odd sheep or cow. He’ll be there when you go to him.”

“When can I do so?”

“Wait several more days, dear. Your wound should be gone by then.”

_The Lord of Light is a miracle worker! A stab wound, healed in a week?_

“Okay. I’ll wait.”

Rhaenys suddenly felt exhausted. It had been a tough day, emotionally. Rhaella was quick to notice.

“Sleep, loves.”

The Queen Mother sang to them, a soothing, peaceful poem.

“The sound of the city of pleasure   

Floated freely on the waves;  

 Where was heard the mingled measure   

From the fountain and the caves.

It was a miracle place free of strife,

A sunny paradise lush with life!”

_Valyria._

Daenerys kissed her mother’s hand, silence filling the air.

 _Father explained it to me. And my, what a life to have lived. I’m thankful that my problems are so small, that everyone I love is happy and healthy_. She studied the somber Daenerys, and reached for her hand.

_From now on, I’ll make sure that includes you._

The world would be waiting for them, but for now, the three women drifted off to sleep, locked in a mutual embrace.

****

It was nighttime. As Rhaenys prepared to sleep, a sudden thought rang through her mind.

 _I didn’t see Egg all day. The good-for-nothing probably hasn’t left the Street of Silk, or if he has, it’s been to do the bare minimum to keep his position in the City Watch._ Annoyance rose within Rhaenys, only to dissolve when she remembered her brother’s fate in Daenerys’s old world. 

_Good gods, why? Why would anyone want to hurt Aegon?_

“Purr.”

Rhaenys looked down, and smiled. Balerion, her beloved cat, rubbed himself against her legs.

_You sense my stress, eh?_

Rhaenys knelt down, and began petting the tom’s black fur. 

_I’m very thankful for what I have. I won’t take anyone for granted, ever._

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Rhaenys groaned.

_Please don’t be Daemon. I can’t listen to our resident romantic after a day like this._

Rhaenys opened the door, and the Black Dragon barged in, tomes of poetry and a harp in hand.

_Damn it._

“Rhaenys, what poem will she like? What song?”

 _I don’t know. And honestly, I don’t think she wants to be courted just yet._ Rhaenys decided on a friendly yet honest answer.

“Daemon, I get that you like our Meereenese relative.” _Father did tell to keep the truth between him, Grandmother, the second Dany, and Lady Baratheon, who we swore to silence._ “But seriously, did you learn nothing from what happened with Aunt Daenerys?”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t even know her favorite color! How can you say you love Daenerys of Meereen, when you don’t even know her, or if she even wants to be courted?”

“Eh?”

The idea that someone would reject his advances seemed utterly foreign to Daemon, despite that the fact that very situation had unfolded in spectacular fashion a week prior.

Rhaenys rubbed her eyes.

“Daemon, a pretty face is not enough to win someone over, and it shouldn’t be enough to make you fall in love. Daenerys of Meereen is a wonderful person, but you don’t know anything about her. She’s been through a lot. _A lot._ The last thing she needs is a suitor who wants her only for her body.”

_And you look like her lover- killer. You look like her killer. That’s bound to hurt any chance you might have._

“I know that, Rhaenys! I’m not Egg!”

_Aye. That’s true. At least Egg knows that he’s simply in lust, and not in love. Still, Daemon is my brother. I know him to be a good man, and I feel that if he and Daenerys got to know each other, they could be good for each other._

“Daemon, I know you’re an intelligent person, and a caring one. Try using that in your romantic aims, instead of cheap words. Get to know her first. As a person. If you two like each other, _then_ start pursuing her.”

Daemon rolled the idea around in his head, and gave Rhaenys an ashamed smile.

“I guess... I have been a little too quick to jump to proposing eternal love, haven’t I?”

“Just a little.” Rhaenys gently shooed Daemon from her door. “Go to sleep, brother. I’ll help you, but these things take time. We can start tomorrow.”

‘Okay. Goodnight, Rhae.”

“Goodnight, Daemon.”

 _Gods, what are the cooks feeding us? Everyone is falling in love!_ Rhaenys’s thoughts turned to the objects of her affections.

_I’m going to go and find you tomorrow, Aegon._

And with that thought, Rhaenys fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for the time it took to get this chapter out! Hopefully, the length made up for the wait.  
> This is the second of the three "sad chapters" in the fic. While I tried to intersperse some levity into it, it's a heavy-hearted piece. The next chapter will be much more lighthearted. 
> 
> Also, can someone please explain what a "blessed fic" is and why they're popping up in the Jonerys tag? As I understand it, it's a fancy way to say Modern AU.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!


	6. Rhaegar II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar thinks about family and politics.

“How are you?”

Rhaegar’s new sister shrugged.

“I don’t know. It... was a lot to take in.”

_ Aye, I imagine it was. And it’s only been a day since you learned what happened. _

“That’s fine. Take as long as you need, and tell me if there’s anything I can do for you.”

Rhaegar gently squeezed Daenerys’s shoulders, and the Meereenese leaned against him.

“Rhaegar?”

“Yes?”

“I- There is something you can do, actually. I don’t know if it’ll work, or if-”

“What is it?”

Daenerys looked at Rhaegar, her eyes brimming with hope.

_ Hope is good. Hope means she’s healing. _

“In Pentos, there is a cheesemonger by the name of Ilyrio Mopatis. He is a wealthy man, and in his possession- at least in my old world- are three dragon eggs.”

“Oh. Oh my.”

Daenerys nodded.

“I don’t know if they’ll be alive, here. I don’t even know how to awaken them; the last time, what I did was nothing short of suicidal. But it’d mean the world to me, having the eggs again.”

_ Lady Baratheon said the Lord of Light sent this Daenerys to this world, because it was a place where she was needed. Is this what He meant? In any case, this is something we can do. _

“I’ll write to him as soon as possible.”

 

Later that day, Rhaegar sat in a garden, with Tywin Lannister for company. The two men worked through the various papers and letters that came from every corner of the realm, and as they did, Rhaegar thought back on the events of the last week.

_ Daenerys- our Daenerys- chose Quentyn Martell for a husband. He’s nice enough, I suppose, and I trust that they’ll be good for each other. It’s still a shame though; Sunspear is so far away. In any case, that seems to be minor news compared with the dragonrider and dragon that have fallen into our world- _

“Rhaegar?”

The King looked up from his letter, and at the Old Lion.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Cersei and Rhaella have shared something interesting with me.”

Rhaegar suppressed a groan.

_ Well, I guess it was a bit much to ask Cersei to hide something of this magnitude from her father for too long. As for Mother... _ Rhaegar’s face colored slightly.  _ I guess that with Tywin Lannister, pillow talk is bound to get political. _

“Well, what is the news they shared?”

Tywin gave Rhaegar an unimpressed look. 

“I think that a twin sister to the Silver Princess is the only news that merits my attention.”

Rhaegar nodded.

“Well, you have heard true-”

Without missing a beat, Tywin took out several papers from seemingly nowhere.

“I would suggest a marriage between her and Tyrion, heir to Casterly Rock. It would be  advantageous for House Lannister, yes, but being the Lady of the Westerlands is a high position, and I-”

Rhaegar smiled to himself as his Hand droned on.

_ Well, at least Tywin will keep the news to himself, if only to ensure that Daenerys of Meereen will be wearing a gold and crimson cloak someday. I don’t think that it would be a good idea, though. By all accounts, Daenerys and Tyrion did not exactly have a good relationship in her old world- _

Rhaegar’s thoughts were scattered as he observed Viserys and Cersei enter the garden. The couple had taken the news of their pregnancy extremely well, and were enjoying some time together.

_ I’m glad that relationship turned out so well. I wasn’t sure if it would have. It’s certainly unusual, with Cersei being a decade older than Viserys, but they seem to be happy.  _

As Viserys fed Cersei a sweet, Rhaegar amended his statement.

_ They seem to be very happy. _ Rhaegar turned to Tywin.  _ Let’s get this over with. _

“My lord, I will not wed Daenerys of Meereen to anyone yet. But should she one day choose to marry, I will vouch for your son as a possible match.”

Tywin stared at Rhaegar for a moment.

“You have promised me nothing much of value.”

_ Which, in my humble opinion, is the best way to deal with you. _ Rhaegar respected his Hand, but he knew better than to make promises to the Great Lion he couldn’t keep.

Rhaegar nodded, and after a moment, Tywin nodded back.

“Very well. I suppose we can talk about it later. But this conversation reminds me that Viserys and Cersei’s child will need a spouse, too.” 

Tywin whipped out yet another stack of papers, which could only be yet another marriage contract. Thinking quickly, Rhaegar responded.

“I am not the child’s father. You will need to discuss this with Viserys.”

Satisfied by Rhaegar’s answer, Tywin went back to work, and the King followed his lead.

After a while, Tywin left, and Rhaegar was alone in the garden, with no one but his brother and goodsister in the vicinity. They too left after a couple minutes. 

_ It’s good to be done with the day’s work. Now, I guess I should write to the Pentoshi cheesemonger. _

Rhaegar worked on the letter for a few minutes.

 

“Brother?”

Rhaegar turned to look at the Silver Princess, who sat down where Tywin had been. As he studied her, a smile flickered onto Rhaegar’s face.

“What could I have done, to merit a visit from you, who the great Quentyn Martell named ‘The Realm’s Delight Reborn?’ The Seven smile on me-”

Daenerys chuckled, and playfully slapped Rhaegar’s shoulder.

“Hush! I wanted to see you. We’ve been busy, the past week.” A small frown marred her face. “I suppose that now my wedding is on the horizon, I want to spend as much time as I can with the family.”

Rhaegar nodded, and looked away.

_ I had hoped that you would fancy Daemon or Egg, or some Crownlander. You would have spent the rest of your life with us, in the Red Keep if that had been the case. Instead, I’m going to have to say goodbye to you, the girl I raised as my own- _

“Rhaegar? Are you crying?”

“No.”

“You’re definitely crying.”

“No. It’s, er, reading all day. It made my eyes watery.”

The Silver Princess snorted, and walked over to Rhaegar, wrapping him in a hug.

“Idiot. I’m not leaving you forever. It’s part of growing up, a part of life. I’ll always be a raven away.”

“Yes, but you won’t be  _ here _ .”

Daenerys nodded, a bittersweet smile on her face.

“That’s true. And Elia’s not in Sunspear, as much as Prince Oberyn might want her to be. But she visits him all the time. It’ll be the same for us.”

“I suppose so.”

“I want you to be happy, Rhaegar. I don’t want to be happy if it’s making you so-”

“No! I am happy, Daenerys. I’m happy for you and Quentyn. I am, and I can’t wait to see the things you two will do together.”

Daenerys let the moment stretch for a bit, and then pulled away. She reached for the letter that Rhaegar had been reading, and scanned it.

“Illyrio Mopatis? Isn’t he the one who Viserys mistook for a dwarf elephant when he and Cersei toured Pentos?”

Rhaegar snorted at the memory.

“Yes, but your sister thinks that he has something that could prove valuable for us.”

“I can see that. Dragon eggs, Rhaegar? I know that she’s a dragonrider, but this seems far-fetched.”

“It can’t hurt. In any case, dragon eggs belong in Targaryen hands.”

Daenerys nodded fiercely at that. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. I think I’ll pay Cersei a visit.”

Rhaegar watched the Silver Princess leave, and turned back to the letter. When he was done with it, the King sat back, letting his thoughts turn to Daenerys and Rhaenys.

_ I’ll admit I’m glad that Rhaenys is pursuing Egg, if only so that it keeps her in the Red Keep. And if she pulls it off, I think that I’ll be able to do something which I know needs to happen. Still, it presents a problem. I know that Lady Olenna and Lord Tyrell have been pushing for a match between Willas Tyrell and Rhaenys, and don’t think they’ll be very happy at this development. _

 

At night, Rhaegar sat in his study, meditating on the issue presented by the Tyrells.

_ They are among the most loyal of Houses, and after us and the Lannisters, the strongest. It is only right that we reward them somehow. _

Rhaegar’s thoughts were dispelled by the knocking on the door.

“Come in!”

Daemon Targaryen walked in, harp in hand. Rhaegar broke into a smile.

“Daemon! What brings you here, my boy?”

“Father, I need help with a particular song.”

Daemon handed Rhaegar several sheets of paper, which the King browsed.

“Daemon, this is ‘The Dornishman’s Wife.’ All you’ve done is replace ‘Dornishman’ with ‘Valyrian.’”

“Exactly! But it messes up song if I do that, for the beat doesn’t work with a shorter word-”

Rhaegar’s mind buzzed as he and Daemon worked on the song.

_ “The Valyrian’s Wife”, eh? There’s an idea! Margaery Tyrell is of an age with Daemon, and she is said to be a great beauty. I’m sure that if I send Daemon to the Reach, she’ll be quick to catch his eye. And it’s not like he has anyone here he’s interested in. _

“Father?”

“Yes?”

“How is Daenerys- the new Daenerys- doing?”

Rhaegar sat back and sighed.

“As well as she can be, I suppose. It’s a huge change for her.”

“Aye. I’d imagine Meereen and King’s Landing are worlds apart.” _Worlds apart, indeed._

 

It was nearly time to prepare for bed, and the Targaryens had collected into Rhaella’s solar, where they gathered around a cyvasse board and watched Aegon and Daemon face each other.

“My dragon!” Aegon groaned as Daemon captured the piece.

“It was a mummer’s dragon. You had it trapped behind your own pieces, making it useless.”

Daenerys of Meereen looked up at that, and then studied the board. Daemon looked at her.

“Do you play cyvasse?”

She shook her head.

“Never had the time to learn it.”

Daemon pointed at the board.

“Well, it’s a great game! See, this is the dragon, the most powerful piece-” _I’m glad that Daemon and the rest of the family have taken such a shine to our new Daenerys. It speaks to the diplomatic nature of my son, which will serve him well in Highgarden._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Elia II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen goes about her daily business.

“And House Yronwood?”

“They are the most powerful of House Martell’s bannermen, and as Quentyn’s wife, I will be expected to be an ambassador of sorts between the two Houses-”

_ Good. I’m glad to Daenerys’s skills will be put to good use in the service of my other House. _

Elia and Daenerys sat in the Queen’s solar, where for the past two hours the two had gone over, in excruciating detail, the complex spiderweb that was Dornish politics.

_ It seems like Quentyn has made quite the catch, for the Silver Princess’s skills in diplomacy and law will be a boon to House Martell.  _ Elia groaned inwardly as Daenerys continued her speech on the intricacies of the Yronwood-Martell relationship.  _ For the Crone’s sake, I’m exhausted by all the intrigues going on in the desert, but Daenerys seems invigorated by them. I wonder if her Meereenese counterpart is the same. Wait. _

“Where is your twin?”

Daenerys shrugged.

“Viserys took her on a tour of King’s Landing. They should be back soon.” Daenerys smirked. “Although, I suppose she could be sitting in a tavern right now, bored out of her mind as Viserys and Daemon recount their various exploits as members of the gold cloaks-”

“Glory as a gold cloak? There’s not much glory in arresting a pickpocket, Dany.”

“Well, if anyone could spin it into a saga worthy of the bards, it’s Daemon.”

_ Ah, Daemon. _ Suddenly, a thought came into Elia’s mind.

“Daenerys, you know that I’m very happy for you, and Quentyn, not to mention that I’m pleased House Martell will be blessed with someone like you joining their ranks.”

The Silver Princess studied her goodsister. “But?”

“But, why Quentyn over Egg or Daemon? I love my nephew, but he’d be the first to admit he’s, well, er- let’s say a little less pleasing to the eye than his sister.”

Daenerys smiled.

“Egg is Rhaenys’s future, not mine. I don’t want to be Queen, and Rhaenys needs Aegon’s hand to solidify her claim to that title. As for Daemon-” she thought carefully before speaking. “I love him, I do. But not in the way he needs or wants. Elia, you know that Daemon is the consummate Targaryen despite his looks: full of fire and energy.” The Silver Princess sighed. “That said, I don’t think that I'm the one for him, nor is he the one for me. Quentyn and I are a quieter sort of romance, and that’s what I want. Quentyn’s a bookish, caring person, and I think we’d be good for each other.” A wry smile crossed her face. “And judging the way that Daemon’s been acting around my twin, he’s moved on quite smoothly.”

“That’s true.”  _ He spent three hours teaching her how to play cyvasse last night. Hell, Mother had to kick the pair of them out of her solar so that she could sleep. And the song he’s practicing these days- “The Valyrian’s Wife”, was it?- certainly hints at his ambitions. _

“In any case, Elia, I think that’s enough of Dornish politics for one day. Unless you want to-”

“No, no! I quite agree!”

 

Several hours later, Rhaegar and Elia sat in the king’s study, where Elia watched her husband give Daemon an important mission.

“I want you to ride to Highgarden, Daemon, and spend some time in the city. Befriend Willias Tyrell, learn from Lady Olenna- do what it takes to ensure House Tyrell sees that we value them and our alliance.”

The Black Dragon nodded.

“When?”

“Oh, it’s not too urgent. But I would like you to head to the Reach within a month or so.”

Elia spoke up.

“The Red Keep will be quite empty with you gone, of course. Make sure to finish your duties down south, and return as quickly as possible.”

Rhaegar squeezed her hand, and gave Elia a slightly irritated look.

_ Huh? What did I say? _

“What your mother means, Daemon, is that we want you to spend as much time in Highgarden as possible. There’s a lot to see there, after all. Willas Tyrell is a great man, as Loras would attest. I’m sure you’ll have fun, spending time with Margaery Tyrell, who is supposedly a witty and sharp person in her grandmother’s mold-”

_ Oh. Oh boy. _ Elia and Daemon both stiffened as they realized Rhaegar’s plan.

_ You idiot. Rhaegar, you might be the best king since Jaeherys- the stunt you pulled at Harrenhal aside- but when they made you, the Seven forgot to put any emotional intelligence in that pretty head of yours. _

Daemon let Rhaegar finish, and then spoke up.

“Father, what of the others? What will they be up to?”

“Well, your mother and I will be running the Kingdom. Daenerys- Quentyn’s Daenerys-”  _ Good gods, Rhaegar, way to rub it in- _ “will be preparing for the wedding. Viserys and Aegon are going to continue their duties in the City Watch, and Cersei will be taking things easy; the baby is enough work for now. As for Daenerys of Meereen, she’s all healed up now, and I expect that she’ll be sailing off to Dragonstone any day now.”

Daemon’s face lit up.

“May I accompany her? I know Dragonstone like the back of my hand, and she’ll need a guide.”

Rhaegar smiled.

“Ah, I see.” 

Elia relaxed.  _ So you aren’t a complete idiot. _

“You want to see the dragon.”

_ You  _ are  _ a complete idiot. _

Daemon nodded. “Of course I do! That’s why I asked.” Elia swallowed her laughter at the look on his face.

_ Oh, Rhaegar, I don’t doubt Daemon wants to spend time with a dragon. Just not the dragon you think. _

Rhaegar let the thoughts roll around his head, and then smiled.

“Very well, you have my blessing. If Daenerys of Meereen agrees, then I see no reason to say no.”

“Thank you, Father. Is there anything else?”

“No, I think we’re done.”

When Daemon left, Elia turned to Rhaegar and playfully cuffed his ear. He blinked.

“What was that for?”

“It was for the stupidity you just displayed.” Elia studied Rhaegar intently.

_ Seven Hells, he doesn’t get it. _

She sighed. “You might be a poet, but it seems that the mysteries of the human heart are beyond you.”

“Huh?”

Elia left the solar in a daze.

_ Seven save my blockhead husband! And save me for loving him! _

 

That night, the women of House Targaryen, their newest member included, helped the Silver Princess go through her belongings.

“There’s a lot of gifts here!”

Daenerys nodded at her new twin’s words. “Aye, they came from the suitors for my hand, back when I hadn’t chosen a husband.” She stared at the pile. “Should we throw them all away? I mean, I didn’t choose any of these men-”

“Are you mad?” Cersei stared at Daenerys, bemused. “They’re your things now. Keep what you like, and give the rest away.”

_ A fine idea. _

The women attacked the pile, sorting the gifts into “keep” and “junk” piles.

“What about this?”

Daenerys blushed as she looked at the negligee in Cersei’s hands. “Er, that was Oberyn’s gift. Elia, you take it.”

Elia colored slightly as she stared at the undergarment.  _ Well, I guess Oberyn don’t like to leave much to the imagination. _

She took it out of Cersei’s hands and dumped it in the “junk” pile.

“Mother, have you seen Egg today?” Rhaenys gave Elia a curious look.

“No. I imagine he’s patrolling the city today.”

Cersei snorted. 

“Any guesses which street?”

In unison, the others answered, “Silk!”, and Elia groaned.

_ The next time I meet Oberyn, I’m going to beat him with a copy of the Book of the Seven. _

Daenerys- the new Daenerys- held up a long, thin knife.

“What’s this?”

The Silver Princess paled slightly. 

“That is a gift from Lord Bolton’s son, Ramsay. He said it was useful for skinning things.”

_ Yikes. _

The knife soon hold itself buried deep in the “junk” pile.

 

That night, Elia found herself listening to Daemon’s singing.

“It’s too late now,

I’ve fallen for you and you for me.

Be mine; I’ll kiss you here, and I don’t care who sees.”

“It needs some work.”

_ A lot of work. _

Daemon nodded.

“It does, but it’s a start.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!


	8. Rhaenys II

“Rhaenys?”

The princess turned to her Meereenese relative.

_ Father thinks that she’s well enough to be out and about now, so here we are. _

The pair had spent the morning wandering King’s Landing, looking for the Crown Prince. Much to their frustration, Aegon was nowhere to be found, and the two women now rested in a quiet alley.

“What is it?”

Daenerys traced a pattern on her dress, and then looked at Rhaenys with a shy grin.

“I’ve thought about it and I’m curious. How did Rhaegar meet Jon’s— Daemon’s— mother?”

“How did he do so in your world?”

Daenerys shared her story, and Rhaenys listened. When she finished, Rhaenys sighed.

“Well, you have the right of it. Lady Lyanna— Daemon’s mother— was a member of House Stark, and she and father, er, got acquainted at Harrenhal. I don’t about this prophecy, though. Mother said that Rhaegar was drawn to Lady Lyanna due to her shapely form.”

“Oh.”

_ A lot less romantic than some prophecy, I suppose, but more grounded in reality. Father couldn’t resist trying to seduce the nine-and-ten year old woman, and when he succeeded... _ Rhaenys only knew rumors, but legend had it the late Robert Baratheon had chased the then Crown Prince all the way to the Trident before challenging him to a duel, which Rhaegar had won.

“In any case, what reminded you of Lyanna Stark?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of...” Daenerys trailed off. 

_ Daemon? I’m sure he would be overjoyed to hear that he’s in your thoughts- _

“Daemon!”

Rhaenys turned to her left, where she caught a glimpse of the Black Prince walking past the alley where the two women stood. At the sound of Daenerys’s voice, Daemon turned around and peered into the alley. He broke into a smile.

“Rhaenys! Daenerys!” Daemon stepped into the alley, and Rhaenys took a moment to admire the prince’s City Watch attire.

“Brother, you should wear the gold cloak more often. It fits you.”

Daemon preened, and took a moment to admire the yellow cloak. “It does, doesn’t it? Anyway, what are you two doing here?”   
“We’re looking for Aegon. Have you seen him?”

Daemon shook his head, and shrugged.

“He did show up for his shift, but that was hours ago. I imagine he’s wandered back into the Red Keep by now.”

Rhaenys huffed in annoyance.  _ So I spent the day wandering through King’s Landing for nothing? _

Daenerys shrugged. “Ah well. That’s all right— it was fun to see King’s Landing.”

_ Say— there’s an idea! _

“Daemon, are you free?”

“No, sorry. I’m actually supposed to be—”

Rhaenys sighed. “That’s too bad. I was thinking about showing Dany here the landmarks of King’s Landing.”

Daemon’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea! It’s a shame I can’t come with you two, though. In any case, Daenerys, you’ll want to see the Sept of Baelor, the beach, the—”

Rhaenys laughed. “You’re stealing my thunder! I’ve lived in King’s Landing my entire life, Daemon. I’ll show her everything the city has to offer.”

Daemon nodded. “I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll keep an eye out for Aegon, and I’ll send him back to the Keep if I find him.”

“Great!”

Bidding Daemon farewell, Rhaenys and Daenerys entered the main street. Rhaenys turned to her companion, and grinned.

“Well, Daemon’s right about one thing. There’s a lot to see in the city. We’ll start in Flea Bottom— it’s best to get out of there before nightfall, but there’s a lot to see!”

 

“Rhaenys, what  _ is _ this?”

The pair sat on the steps outside a kitchen in Flea Bottom, amongst the smallfolk, petty knights, and other patrons of the establishment.

“The smallfolk call it a ‘bowl of brown.’ It’s a Flea Bottom favorite.”   
Daenerys gingerly prodded the surface of the bowl with her spoon, and winced slightly as the stew jiggled unpleasantly. After a moment, she shrugged, and took a bite.

“It’s not bad. What’s in it?”

Rhaenys shrugged. “The Stranger knows, and I don’t. They say the kitchens throw anything and everything into the cauldrons, and whatever goes in ends up in the soup.”   
Daenerys’s face grew green, and she gently set the bowl to the ground.

“I see. Besides the, er, cuisine, what else is there to see in Flea Bottom?”

Rhaenys brightened, and then sighed. “Flea Bottom is a world in and of itself, Daenerys. We’ll come back here in the nighttime, because that’s when Aegon is most likely to be wandering these parts— if he hasn’t gone back to the Red Keep. In the meantime, there’s much more to see— we’ll start with the docks!”

_ If you’re anything like your twin, you’ll be thrilled to see the royal ships. _

Daenerys nodded, and then stared down at the bowl of brown.

“Rhaenys? Must I—”

_ This is too good of an opportunity to pass up. _

“Yep. You don’t want to offend our host, now, do you?”

Daenerys groaned and dug into her meal.

 

It was mid-afternoon by the time the two Targaryens had left Flea Bottom for the city docks. As Rhaenys led Daenerys through the winding piers and busy porters loading cargo onto boats, she pointed out various ships of interest.

“That ship has a giant’s head on its sail. It must be headed for Braavos. There’s the symbol of Lys, and— a harpy! That’s a Meereenese ship.”

Daenerys laughed at the reminder of her new moniker, and Rhaenys’s mind suddenly flooded with questions.

“You have seen Meereen, yes?”

“Yes.” Daenerys smiled, and rubbed her forehead. “I lived there for a good chunk of my life.”

“Tell me about it! I remember reading about the Slaver Cities, but I only know the broad strokes.”

“Meereen— well, it’s far and away hotter than King’s Landing. The lands of Ghiscar are arid deserts, so the city depends on trade from the sea for its survival. Unforunately, this leads to the slave trade—”

Rhaenys nodded, and listened as she guided Daenerys through the busy docks.

“Are there any landmarks in Meereen? Something like the Red Keep?”

“There are pyramids. They tower into the sky, and from the balconies one can see Meereen stretching out before them. I’ve sat there before, and on summer days when the sky is clear, you can see Yunkai and Astapor to the South.”

Rhaenys hesitated, and then asked, “Have you flown above the city?”

“Of course!”

Rhaenys latched onto the topic with eagerness. “How is it? What does flying feel like?”

Daenerys sighed. “Flying is... wonderful. I think I was happiest in the skies above Meereen, with no one but Drogon for company. Rhaenys, it truly is a divine experience. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”   
“It does sound wonderful,” Rhaenys said wistfully. “The dragon skulls in the Throne Room are the closest I had gotten to a real dragon— well, until you fell out of the sky.”

Daenerys smiled. “Rhaegar told me Drogon is on Dragonstone. When I reunite with him, I’ll take you on a flight.”

“Really?”

“Sure!”

Elated, Rhaenys gave Daenerys a hug. After a moment, the dragonrider returned it.

“Watch it, ladies!”

The Targaryens hastily got out of the way as a horse and cart rolled past them. Rhaenys rolled her eyes, and turned to Daenerys.

“We best get moving. I’m willing to bet we’ll find Egg in the royal shipyard.”

 

“Here we are!” Rhaenys and Daenerys took a moment to admire the two yachts that were anchored to the pier. 

“Whose are they?”

Rhaenys pointed to the larger boat. “That’s my parent’s. Her name is  _ Sunrise. _ Mother had her designed in the Dornish style, and it was built with wood from trees that grow on the Dornish coast. Father was the one who chose the figurehead, though.”

Daenerys studied the carving for a moment. “A three-headed dragon? How, er, original.”

Rhaenys snorted, and then pointed to the other ship. “And that’s the  _ Queen Rhaenyra _ **,** our ship!”

“Ours?”

“Well, Egg, Viserys, Daemon, Dany— the other Dany— and I are only allowed to use that one.”

Daenerys curiously approached the ship, and admired the shapely figurehead at the bow of the vessel. Rhaenys joined her, and pointed out the statue’s features.

“It’s supposed to be Queen Rhaenyra. See the rings on her hand?”

Daenerys nodded, and then turned to Rhaenys.

“That’s all well and good, but why do you guys have a boat?”

Rhaenys felt the color rise in her cheeks, and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Well, you see, there used to be the one ship, the  _ King Jaehaerys _ , named for the Old King. On my eighteenth nameday, the boys and Dany thought it would be fun to take the ship out to Dragonstone—  for only a night, of course.”

Daenerys’s lips twitched. “Of course.”   


“Daemon fancies himself the heir to the Sea Snake, and along with Egg, spent a month learning the art of sailing. On the night of my nameday, we set sail for the isle. Unfortunately, it turned out that the ship was in the harbor for repairs, and when we tried to push it as fast as possible, it began to sink.”

“Oh no!”

“It wasn’t too bad. We had plenty of time to abandon ship and leap into the boat’s dinghy.” Rhaenys winced. “Father was waiting on the docks when the lifeboat arrived in the harbor the next morning.” She snorted. “His face when he saw us was... well, he put the Lannister banners to shame with his red face.”

“What did Rhaegar do?”

“After he realized that we were fine, and that the  _ King Jaeherys _ sat on the ocean floor, he was  _ furious. _ ” Rhaenys groaned at the memory. “Viserys had rowed the entire way back, so he got off with a light punishment. Dany and I spent the next two moons scrubbing the Red Keep’s floors. As for Aegon and Daemon... who do you think chopped down the trees that make up the  _ Sunrise _ ?”

Daenerys giggled. “I’m sure that experience taught you all an important lesson.”

“Oh, not at all. We did the same thing for Aegon’s nameday. This time, my brothers had made sure the ship— they rented it from some fisherman— was seaworthy. When we arrived back home two days later, Father gave up and commissioned the construction of our ship. These days, Daemon and Aegon are the only ones who use it consistently.”

_ And that reminds me of why we’re here. _

Rhaenys cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “Oi! Egg! Are you here?”

The Targaryens waited for a reply, and as the silence stretched out, Daenerys shrugged. 

“Maybe he’s hiding?”

Rhaenys shook her head. “Aegon likes to fool around, but he knows when the jig is up. He’s not here.” After a moment, she turned away from the boat.

“Ah, well. I have an inkling of where we’ll find Aegon, but he won’t be there until nighttime.”

“What will we do in the meantime?” 

Rhaenys’s face took on the hardened aspect of a warrior.

“Where we must go, we will end up sinning. It is unavoidable.” Rhaenys bit back a grin at Daenerys’s nonplussed expression. 

“And we’ll end up having to pray for forgiveness. So let’s go ahead and do that in advance.”

“Huh?”

 

The Great Sept of Baelor was less busy than usual, and the long lines that normally stood outside the sept were nowhere to be seen.

_ There must be something going on today. It’s a lucky break for us though, so I’ll take it.  _

Daenerys and Rhaenys lit a candle in front of the statues of the Seven, and quietly stepped back. Worshippers whispered quietly in the background, and Rhaenys closed her eyes and prayed.

_ Dear Gods, thank you for all you have given me. _ She then glanced at Daenerys.  _ And thanks for bringing this new Daenerys into our lives. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer, but oh well.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
